


Costas sin sombras

by Laurelin_94



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Darkening of Valinor, Gen, Post-Darkening of Valinor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: La oscuridad invadió al mundo, después del ataque de Melkor y la posterior venganza de Fëanor. Un espantoso episodio que marcó a todo Valinor... especialmente a los Teleri, desventurados marineros rendidos a la pérdida y el dolor. Pero una luz de esperanza renacerá para ellos, en forma de dos lumbreras: Anar e Isil, un símbolo de justa piedad y el retorno de sus días de gloria.
Relationships: Noldo | Noldor & Teleri
Kudos: 1





	Costas sin sombras

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien.**

* * *

Las noticias de un nuevo despertar para Arda no se hicieron esperar. El anuncio de la luz reavivó los corazones de los Vanyar y las pocas huestes de los Noldor fieles a los Valar, acostumbrados por milenios a la beatitud de los Árboles ya extintos; pero la sorpresa parecía dominar por completo a los Teleri en ese instante, mucho más que a cualquier habitante de Valinor.

Era algo tan novedoso como normal: Eldamar siempre había sido su hogar y, por su posición en la falda oriental de las montañas Pelóri, tenían poco o casi nada de acceso al brillo de Telperion y Laurelin. Sus ojos habituados a la oscuridad hallaban guía y paz en las estrellas. Junto con el mar, las consideraban sus eternas compañeras, y dudaban que alguna creación en el mundo pudiera rivalizar con su belleza… hasta ese día.

Muchos Teleri se apostaron en las callejuelas de mármol y perla, a la expectativa del próximo día _histórico_ para su pueblo. El _antes y después_ de la sempiterna noche, resultado de cuantiosas desgracias a manos de los Noldor, su antaño clan amigo.

El dolor de la cruel Matanza de Alqualondë se intensificó con el alzar de Isil, la Luna; y les pareció a los Teleri que la lumbrera menor agitaba las olas con su luz, en señal del clamor de los inocentes asesinados. No pocos sufrieron con tal espectáculo espiritual y, por algunos minutos, maldijeron que la noche continuara. Ansiaban la llegada de una nueva esperanza, un atisbo de justicia divina.

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Tal vez fue Ulmo, impredecible amo de las aguas, o Manwë y Varda, poderosos señores vigilantes en el Taniquetil, quienes decidieron responder tras largos años de silencio. Las horas habían transcurrido con rapidez y la Luna desapareció del horizonte, para luego dar paso al recuerdo de Laurelin sobre la Tierra. Una tenue chispa amarilla crecía en el Este, obligando a los Teleri a entrecerrar sus ojos por el intenso brillo que les obsequiaba la lumbrera mayor, bautizada como Anar, el Sol.

De negro y azul oscuro, Eldamar _cobró vida_ mediante el color. El mar se volvió azulino, los cisnes lucieron más blancos. La madreperla resplandecía en cada casa, los cangrejos y otros moluscos se engalanaron con rojo, guinda y naranja. Incluso los peces brillaban y saltaban, mezclando sus tonos celestes y aguamarina con el verde de las algas.

La pena de los Teleri se redujo considerablemente al calor del Sol, aunque no mitigó del todo la espina lacerante de sus almas. Quizás debían pasar años… o siglos para superar sus infortunios. No obstante, tenían la oportunidad de _renacer_ y abandonar la sombra por ocasiones, tal como sus playas lo atestiguaban en el primer amanecer de su existencia.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Hola a todos! Traigo un nuevo fic para el fandom: esta vez, concentrada en quizás una de las razas de los elfos a la que no le he prestado la debida atención: los Teleri de Valinor.

Se me ocurrió hacer esta historia, inspirada en el capítulo del nacimiento del Sol y la Luna en _El Silmarillion_. Un episodio tan hermoso como triste y nostálgico, pero generalmente visto desde la perspectiva de los Noldor y los Valar, protagonistas de la mayoría del libro. Sin embargo, pensé qué era lo que pasaría por la mente de nuestros elfos marinos al ver el nacimiento de los dos astros, después de tanto dolor sufrido a causa de Melkor y la venganza de Fëanor.

Sin extenderme demasiado, espero que les haya gustado… ¡y les agradezco las lecturas y reviews! :D


End file.
